


To Sum Up. . .

by Crossover_Chick



Series: The Forgotten Vows Verse [14]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: 20 Sentences, 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Sentence Prompts, bits and pieces of Victor and Alice's life, from all over the timeline, random prompts ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Chick/pseuds/Crossover_Chick
Summary: A few brief little snippets of Victor and Alice's lives together, if you don't have time for more than a couple of sentences. Taken from two sets of sentence prompt lists I did back in the day.





	1. Twenty Sentences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .Well, I guess it's fic. It's arranged into sentences after all. XD A few years back, I did some sentence prompt lists -- one from tumblr, one from LiveJournal -- that ended up revolving around my favorite OTP in the Forgotten Vows world. I figured, if I'm sharing everything else I've written for this verse. . . This is the one that I got off tumblr -- a user named Thanatae came up with a list of twenty sentence prompts to be used for one's OTP which I stumbled across during a browse of the dashboard. Naturally, I couldn't let a chance to flesh out my then-fledgling Forgotten Vows Verse a little more slip by. So here's twenty sentences, taken from all over Victor and Alice's rather unusual life.

**1\. Finding Love**  
Houndsditch was the _last_ place either Victor or Alice had ever expected to find the love of their lives – and yet, here they were.

**2\. Waltz**  
They still enjoy dancing to that tune from the music box, humming it softly as they revolve across the floor.

**3\. Kiss Without Lips**  
The way his fingers lightly brush her hand feels almost as good as his lips against hers.

**4\. Magic**  
Victor was thrilled when Dr. Fixxler taught them the ‘Glowing Orb’ spell – not only because it meant he’d never have to fear the dark again, but because it meant Alice wouldn’t have to worry about any lamps setting their home ablaze.

**5\. Late Night**  
The memory of them making up over tea and stolen biscuits his first night in Houndsditch is just about enough to justify his bouts of insomnia to Victor.

**6\. Marriage Proposal**  
Victor's well aware his proposal to Alice probably isn’t the most romantic – but, on the other hand, at least it's more romantic than an arranged or accidental one.

**7\. Love at First Sight**  
Victor's not sure if it was really “love” at first sight – but there was no denying Alice had his attention from the moment they met.

**8\. Making “Heart Eyes”**  
Judging from the comments he got from all the other inhabitants of London, Victor had to wonder if his love for Alice was written all over his face.

**9\. Infatuation**  
Victor would never say what he had with Victoria and Emily was mere infatuation – but he will admit that what he has with Alice feels rather more real for having developed slower.

**10\. Glowing with Happiness**  
“The deepest, most impenetrable darkness of Wonderland would fear you now – that boy has got you shining brighter than any star,” Cheshire comments the night after they set their wedding date.

**11\. Body Worship/Love**  
He treats her – with her scarred flesh and broken mind – like a goddess.

**12\. Luxury**  
Victor is only too willing to give Alice the best of everything - it's not like he (or, perhaps more accurately, his parents, who he quietly thinks _owe_ him) can't afford it.

**13\. Storytelling**  
Their children are just as appreciative (and _much_ more polite) an audience as the children at Houndsditch.

**14\. Scars**  
His fingers are so gentle as they run over the scar on her shoulder – how in God’s name can he stand to touch it?

**15\. Heirloom**  
That old raggedy rabbit has pride of place on the shelf in their bedroom – until the day Chester spots it and reaches up, crying “Bunny!”

**16\. Sleeping on Someone**  
Alice thinks there’s no nicer pillow than Victor’s chest.

**17\. Family/Decisions**  
She looks at him, looks at the three little ones playing together peacefully (for once), and decides – one more.

**18\. Innocence**  
Alice is still horrified that Victor had to go through all that he did – that, like her, he had to lose whatever remained of his innocence.

**19\. Knows Me Better Than Myself**  
It’s awkward, sometimes, asking Alice about the man he knows he’s supposed to be – but it’s far, far better than the alternatives.

**20\. Private Moment**  
It’s the quiet moments – where its just him and her, alone without a care in the world – that they appreciate the most.


	2. Fifty Sentences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This set of sentences I got off an old LiveJournal community specifically based around making one-sentence prompt lists for favorite pairings (and threesomes). I never officially joined the comm, but I did use a lot of their lists for my own OTPs -- and, of course, Valice was one of them. :) They and the Forgotten Vows Verse got Theme Set Delta -- enjoy!

_1\. Air_ – The first thing they do when they finally leave London for good is take a deep breath of fresh air.

_2\. Apples –_ Apples are Victor’s absolute favorite fruit, so - once they've started establishing their garden - Alice goes out and purchases a sapling for his birthday.

_3\. Beginning –_ They had a rough beginning, but they managed to get past it – a fact that makes them very, _very_ glad.

_4\. Bugs –_ He’s obsessed with insects, and that amuses Alice even as it tells her she’ll never be able to rely on him to kill any that get into the house.

_5\. Coffee –_ After he stuns everyone by living a good half a day at double speed, the decision is made to _never_ let Victor have coffee again.

_6\. Dark_ – Victor’s still terrified of the dark, but having Alice nearby makes even the blackest night a little more bearable.

_7\. Despair_ – Victor sometimes has to wonder if it’s even possible for Alice – or him – to be truly well again, after all that’s happened.

_8\. Doors –_ One of Alice’s nightmares includes getting lost in the Fortress of Doors, dashing through one after the other after the other with no way out.

_9\. Drink –_ Alcohol makes him too chatty for his own good, which is why Victor refuses to touch anything stronger than an occasional glass of wine.

_10\. Duty –_ For the longest time, Victor thought it was his duty to be the most perfect son possible for his parents – not anymore.

_11\. Earth –_ Victor plants the vegetables, Alice arranges the flower beds, and together they work to make their garden grow.

_12\. End –_ Quietly, they both pray to be the one to die first, because – even if they _can_ visit the underworld from time to time – they think the other would take losing them better.

_13\. Fall –_ “Why can’t Wonderland ever beckon me through a mirror these days?” Alice mutters to herself as she tumbles down the hole in her dreams.

_14\. Fire –_ Alice is grateful both for the charms Fixxler taught them and Victor's willingness to bundle up underneath a mountain of blankets - they both mean she'll never have to worry about a fire escaping the confines of its grate while she sleeps again.

_15\. Flexible –_ The way he stretches himself out – especially when he’s not wearing a shirt – should be a _crime_ , Alice thinks with a heavy blush.

_16\. Flying –_ She floats through the air with the greatest of ease, twirling from ledge to ledge, and thinks about how jealous Victor would be if he could see her now.

_17\. Food –_ Discovering that his skinny frame apparently houses a black hole stomach is just another reason for Alice to expect the unexpected around Victor.

_18\. Foot –_ Having close to a foot of height on your beloved can make things awkward sometimes, Victor has to admit.

_19\. Grave –_ Visiting Emily's grave is a bittersweet affair - Victor's glad she's gone onto something better, but it would have been so nice to properly _introduce_ her to Alice.

_20\. Green –_ Her eyes are the most brilliant, vibrant green Victor’s ever seen in his life.

_21\. Head –_ “Where _is_ your head?” is a question that’s been asked a lot of both of them.

_22\. Hollow –_ What scares Alice the most about Victor’s Thirteen self is just how _empty_ he is inside.

_23\. Honor –_ Honor and morals are in short supply in the East End - which is why Victor finds it so important to hold onto his.

_24\. Hope –_ Just by being each other’s friend, they give each other hope that, one day, life will be better.

_25\. Light –_ When he first tries Glowing Orb in Fixxler's shop, Alice thinks the light in Victor’s hand is outshone by the brightness of his smile.

_26\. Lost –_ Even years later, she can still get lost inside her head sometimes - fortunately, she can always follow Victor's voice out.

_27\. Metal –_ It’s all brass and iron, jagged edges and broken cogs, scorching lava and smashing fists – and yet, Victor finds there's a strange beauty to Hatter, Hare, and Dormy's industrial hell.

_28\. New –_ Alice is _glad_ her first child is born on November 5th – she’d rather the day be about new beginnings than old regrets.

_29\. Old –_ Old age comes with creaking bones, failing eyesight, and so much technological and societal change that it makes Victor’s head spin sometimes – but as long as he has Alice with him, he can almost enjoy it.

_30\. Peace –_ Waking up wrapped in her arms is the most peaceful way to start the day for him.

_31\. Poison –_ He dreams once that Alice was his corpse bride, and wakes swearing he can still taste the Wine of Ages on his lips.

_32\. Pretty –_ It doesn’t matter to him how ragged she looks in London, or how bloody she gets in Wonderland – to him, Alice is always beautiful.

_33\. Rain –_ The rain pouring down on him is cold and miserable, but Victor ignores it – he’s got to find Alice.

_34\. Regret –_ Victor may laud her as his savior, but Alice herself can’t help but regret that she didn’t figure out what was happening sooner – and thus save him from falling under Bumby’s control in the first place.

_35\. Roses –_ Alice has a complicated relationship with roses – they’re her second-favorite flower, after lilies, but there’s no getting around that the Queen of Hearts loves them too.

_36\. Secret –_ Neither can think of anyone they'd rather share their deepest, darkest secrets with.

_37\. Snakes_ – After suffering through his time with Barkis and Bumby, Victor would like to think he’s become a lot more adept at spotting snakes in the grass than he was before.

_38\. Snow –_ Seeing snow that doesn’t turn into gray, gooey mush in under a day is another pleasure of their new life outside Whitechapel.

_39\. Solid –_ What frustrates Alice the most is that her hallucinations insist on looking so solid, so _real_.

_40\. Spring –_ Both Victor and Alice count spring as their favorite season – full of new life and new beginnings, both things they desperately want for themselves.

_41\. Stable –_ It’s only after two days in their new house, sitting in the parlor quietly reading, that it really hits Victor – his life is _normal_ again.

_42\. Strange –_ And then he makes himself a drink by spitting in a glass and concentrating for a minute, and he realizes that no, it's as strange as ever.

_43\. Summer –_ Victor is glad that Alice decided on a summer wedding - he already associates her with a world full of life and vigor.

_44\. Taboo –_ As might be expected, the word “hypnosis” is taboo around them for a while.

_45\. Ugly –_ Alice thinks there may be women uglier on the outside than Nell Van Dort – but on the inside?

_46\. War –_ Living through the Great War doesn’t do much for either Victor's or Alice’s belief in a benevolent higher power.

_47\. Water –_ Alice correctly guessed that Victor wouldn’t like the Music Fish, but she had no idea he’d love the area in which it lived.

_48\. Welcome –_ She welcomes him to the Home simply to be polite, never guessing that he’ll turn out to be her best friend and more.  
  
 _49\. Winter –_ Winter is a bittersweet time for them, full of memories both pleasant and painful.

_50\. Wood_ – Alice spends hours apologizing when they accidentally wander into the Forest Where Things Have No Name on one of their travels inside her mind.


End file.
